Scaredy-shroom
Scaredy-shroom is a mushroom appearing in Plants vs. Zombies. Normally, Scaredy-shroom performs identically to Peashooter in terms of damage and range but with a quarter of the cost. He hides if a zombie is anywhere around a 3x3 proximity, preventing him from attacking until they are defeated. Origins Scaredy-shroom is based on ''Cortinarius violaceus'', known as violet webcap or violet cort. Scaredy-shroom's name is a combination of "scaredy cat," a term usually used to refer to an easily frightened person, because it gets scared and hides from when zombies are near, and the suffix "-shroom," meaning that it is a mushroom. Suburban Almanac entry Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shrooms are long-ranged shooters that hide when enemies get near them. Damage: normal Special: stops shooting when enemy is close Sleeps during the day "Who's there?" whispers Scaredy-shroom, voice barely audible. "Go away. I don't want to see anybody. Unless it's the man from the circus." Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Strategies In levels without sunlight, Scaredy-shroom will find most of its use as an early to mid-game offensive plant. Its low cost of 25 sun means that the player can rapidly amass firepower early on, while its weakness can easily be mitigated by placing it at the back of the player's defense. This is of great importance to the player's success, as sun is much harder to gather in nighttime levels, so low cost offensive plants will be more important than usual. His superior range compared to Puff-Shroom also makes him better for early defense. In the later stages, he can be easily replaced by other plants, as he has no splash damage capabilities. For the Good Morning Achievement, it's better to use Puff-Shroom in the day, however, as they don't cost anything and are easy to plant. Related achievements Gallery Trivia *Bungee Zombies can scare it from two spaces away horizontally, because they stretch their arms out to the sides. *He can, for some reason, hide even when planted on Lily Pad or flower pot, meaning that the Flower pot is deeper than it seems, and the Lily Pad has a hole that the plant can sink into if he is terrified. *It can be considered as the opposite of Puff-shroom, as it can only attack zombies at a long range, while Puff-shroom can only attack zombies at a short range. *It is the one of five mushroom encountered in the original Plants vs. Zombies that does not make any appearances in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **The others, in order, are Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Sea-shroom, and Gloom-shroom. **He was planned to appear in PVZ2, but was scrapped. *It shares the same trait as the Shamrock, Shamrockstar, and Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies 2, as they all hide themselves when zombies gets close. However, Cactus is the only one of them that is not hiding out of fear. Rather, it's for tactical purposes. *It is said to have long range, though it really has the same range as a Peashooter and most other projectile plants, although the long range is likely said because it hides when zombies get near. *Digger Zombies can scare this plant when underground. *In I, Zombie, its cardboard version moves its cap like a real plant when it gets scared, despite not performing its normal idle animation. See also *Peashooter *Fume-shroom *Puff-shroom *Coffee Bean *Shamrock *Shamrockstar *Cactus es:Seta miedica ru:Трусогриб vi:Scaredy-shroom zh:胆小菇 pl:Scaredy-shroom Category:Night Category:Night obtained plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition plants